The present invention relates to the field of cloud computing data storage and, more particularly, to enabling granular data owner-configurable access control for data stored in a cloud computing environment.
Cloud-based storage services, a cloud service specifically for data storage and/or management, allow an organization to off-load data management overhead and increase data accessibility among geographically-separated groups. Data stored in cloud storage is accessible from any computing device an authorized user is capable of connecting to the cloud storage service.
For example, a repair technician is able to access service manuals and repair reports in cloud storage from any job-site where Internet connectivity is available.